Don't ever let it end
by PernilleKnudsenDK
Summary: Maybe we should just quit pretending that we are not in love... but we are terrified of it ending. But what happens, when he takes her to a concert, where the singer tells them to quit pretending? T&G. Oneshot. Songfic.


**Don't ever let it end **

**A/N: So I was working at the theatre, where I have working during university last night, and when we where putting up the scenography, we had music blasting out the speakers, and then suddenly we heard Nickelback's "Don't ever let it end", and I got an idea for another song fic. I hope you like it. :-) Oh and as usually I'm not allowed to use the lyrics, so listen to the song to get the picture **

Gabriella was on her way to her best friends' place. She had a special gift for him. She would take him to the game between LA Lakers and Golden State Warriors this Sunday. It was not just seats in the arena… it was front row seats she had gotten for them. Honestly she did not really care about basketball, but Troy did, and she knew he would be happy to get to see that game, so when her boss offered her the tickets, she took them. A day with Troy was really worth every single minute watching basketball. Every minute spent with him was better than anything else. She rang the doorbell as she found the tickets in her pocket.

Troy opened the door and greeted her with a huge smile, "hey Brie," he said. God, she just lighted up the whole world.

"I got two tickets to the game," she said smiling, "do you want to come with me this Sunday?"

"As in _the game_?" Troy asked excited, "LA Lakers and Golden State?" Gabriella nodded and handed him the tickets. He looked at her in disbelief. "Front row?" he looked at her.

Gabriella giggled, "yes, front row. So do you want to come with me?"

"Yes, of course!" Troy said and hugged her. "Thank you so much!" He dragged her in to the house, where they sat down and drank a cup of coffee and talked about what they had been doing that day. It was almost a tradition that the two of them met up every day and got a cup of coffee or a drink and talked. They had done it since her ex-boyfriend dumped Gabriella. Troy was single, not really bothering to find a girl. And since they had been best friends since forever, it was only natural for both of them to talk to each other.

Late that night, when Gabriella was on her way out of the door, Troy hugged her tightly. "Text me, when you get home safely, okay?" he said.

"I will, thanks for tonight, Troy," she said as she inhaled his scent. It was like home to be his arms. "I will see you Sunday, right?" she said.

"Yeah, stupid work-thing tomorrow," Troy chuckled. He had to go to a teambuilding day with his office the next day, and therefore they could not see each other. Honestly, Troy hated it. He really wanted to spend the Saturday nights with Gabriella as they had done it so many times the last year.

Sunday came and Troy arrived at Gabriella's place. He was wearing his black jeans and a light blue shirt with his black leather jacket. He had wanted to wear his Lakers shirt, but he knew that Gabriella hated it, so he decided to go with the light blue shirt. He rang the doorbell waiting patiently for Gabriella to open.

She opened it smiling, "hey," she said and hugged him as he got inside. "I'll be ready in just a minute," she said as she went to the bathroom and put her hair up in a ponytail and then went to pick her shoes in her bedroom. Troy followed her. She was wearing a black skirt and a light blue top with a black blazer over. They were matching… again. It was not the first time they had matched, when they were going anywhere together. And they did not even plan it. Troy smiled to himself as he thought of Gabriella's birthday party, where it had happened too.

Gabriella had been wearing a white dress with a blue ribbon around her waist with blue stilettoes, and Troy showed up in dark blue jeans with a white shirt and a blue tie. They had made fun with it, but true to be told, they both liked that they matched. They were not a couple, and yet somehow they were anyway, because they were the only singles in their group of friends, and therefore they were often placed beside each other and went to things together. They were like a pretend couple, and Troy was terrified of it to end. They were just good friends, well best friends, but they were not in love. Or at least not so in love that they had told everyone else it, or done anything about it. Gabriella had gotten a bit too drunk on her birthday, and Troy had stayed the night to make sure she was okay. And as they had cuddled up in the bed, she had whispered that she never wanted their pretend relationship to end. "Don't ever let it end," had she whispered as she had cuddled up to his chest and drifted of into her sleep.

Troy got ripped out of his thoughts of him and Gabriella, when she said that she was ready. "Should we go?" Gabriella asked as she had put on her shoes and taken her purse.

"Yeah, let's go," Troy said and wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the door. Gabriella locked it and they walked of to the arena to watch the game.

The game was a blast; they had had so much fun watching the game. And honestly Troy did not really care which team won, because he had Gabriella by his side during the game – and that was more important than the game. Troy and Gabriella was walking home from the game. They had an arm around each other as they walked down the street. They talked about everything as they walked towards their coffee shop to get a cup of coffee for their walk home.

"So what's your plans for tonight?" Troy asked as he opened the door to the coffee shop.

"None, really," Gabriella smiled, "want to watch a movie?"

Troy nodded, "yeah, let's do that." He went to the counter and ordered two black coffees to go and paid for them. "At your place?" he asked Gabriella as they waited for their coffee.

"That would be fine," Gabriella smiled as she took the coffee the barista gave her. Troy took his and they walked out again and continued their walk towards Gabriella's apartment. They walked by a parking lot, where a police car was parked. Inside two cops were sitting with each a cup of coffee and a paper. Troy made a joke about how the cops would only read the paper in order to know what was going on in the city, since they were always parked outside a coffee shop. Gabriella and Troy laughed as they continued their way home.

At Gabriella's apartment they made dinner together. Gabriella cut her finger as she was cutting the onions for the food. Troy had helped her clean the cut and put on a bandage, before he had kissed her cheek and told her that he would continue the making of the dinner if she would just set the table. Troy had purred a glass of wine for each of them as they were making dinner, and when Gabriella had set the table, she had jumped onto the kitchen counter and sat there watching him as he made their dinner. Once in while they made a toast and smiled and laughed about things. If anyone was watching them, it was clear that they were in love, but they pretend not to be, because they were best friends. Troy finished their food and they sat down to eat. The evening went by with a movie and a lot of talk as they were cuddled up under a blanket in Gabriella's living room.

"Oh by the way," Troy said getting Gabriella's attention from the movie, "I have something for you on Saturday."

"What is it?" Gabriella asked smiling.

"Well, your favorite band is in town, so I got us tickets," Troy smiled down at her as he slowly removed a stain of her that had fell into her face.

"Really?" Gabriella said excited. "You got tickets for a Nickelback concert even though you hate them?"

Troy scratched his neck, "well, yeah, for you," he smiled. "And for the record, I do not hate them, but I'm not a huge fan of them."

"God, I love you!" Gabriella said and hugged him tightly, "you are the best friend ever!"

Troy chuckled, but inside a voice hissed that he hated that word… friend… he would really like to become more than just her friend. "Anything for you, you know that," he smiled as he caressed her back.

The week went by with the two friends' daily talks over coffee and dinner. All week long they texted each other every minute of every day only to meet up after work to drink coffee or eat dinner. Often they ended up doing both, since none of them had anything they had to do besides just going home alone.

Saturday came and Troy was picking Gabriella up for the concert. He rang the doorbell smiling, and Gabriella opened the door with an even bigger smile. There was no doubt that she really was looking forward to the concert with Troy. She would always love to go to that concert, but it made it even better to go with Troy.

"Hey," she said letting him in and giving him a big hug. "Hi," he said as he hugged her tightly. He looked at her; once again they were matching. All dressed in black both of them, and both of them wearing their leather jacket.

"So, are you ready?" Troy asked as they went from the hall to the living room.

"Almost," Gabriella smiled, "I just need to finish my makeup and my hair."

Troy chuckled and shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, "you know, you don't need that makeup, right?"

"You say so," Gabriella smiled, "but I want to look nice, so I need makeup." She kissed his cheek. She loved that Troy thought that she did not need makeup, and she loved that she could just show up at his place with no makeup and in sweats. He did not expect her to dress up, not even when they were out for dinner. He was so sweet and loved her for who she was and not for what she pretended to be. Actually he was everything she could ever dream of.

"Well, then go get it done, if you really have to put on that makeup," Troy chuckled as he rolled his eyes. Gabriella went to the bathroom and finished her makeup and hair. Troy looked around in the living room, where they had spent so much time together. At the wall there was pictures of them and their other friends, but most of the two of them. Even at the table beside the couch there were a picture of the two of them. It was from Gabriella's birthday the year before. He smiled at the picture and thought about how they had cuddled up beside each other that night, where he had held her tight.

"I'm ready now," Gabriella said ripping him out of his thoughts. He turned around. She looked stunning in her black boots, tight black jeans, a black tank top and her leather jacket. Gabriella giggled and walked up to him, "should we go, T?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Troy chuckled and led her out of the door. They walked again; it was so much easier than taking the car, and then having to wait forever to get out of the parking lot. "So what do expect them to play tonight?" Troy asked as they walked downtown arm in arm.

"Everything good," Gabriella giggled. Troy rolled his eyes, "but then you expect them to play all of their songs, and that might be a bit too much for a concert," he chuckled. Gabriella giggled, "well, yeah, but I don't know, I just hope that they are not going all in on all of their new music." Troy nodded as they reached the stadium, where the concert was held. "What about you? Do you have any songs you hope they will play?" Gabriella asked. Troy smiled at her, "just the songs that you like the most." They got into the stadium and got places in the front of the stage.

"Wow, so close," Gabriella giggled, "it's going to be an amazing concert."

Troy chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist, "yeah, it will," he said as the band that should warm up the crowd came onto the stage. They talked and danced to the music, just waiting for Nickelback to enter the stage instead of the warm ups. Finally, it was time for Nickelback to do their concert.

The crowd went wild as the band came onto the stage. The concert went on with small talks in between the songs. At one point the front singer, Chad Kroeger, presented a song with the words, "this a song that we've all heard in different versions about two young friends, who should fall in love and be with each other, but instead they pretend that they are not more than just friends. Maybe some among you should listen a bit closer to this song. Maybe it is time to quit pretending and do something about it." They started playing the song and the crowd sang along. Troy and Gabriella sang together, and Troy kept his arm tightly around her waist, as they once again sang the chorus. "Well, I'm tired of pretending, but I'm terrified of it ending. I know if not for you there's nothing I could do, to ever let it end. And I know you feel the same way, because you told me drunk on your birthday, and as you pulled me near, whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end". Please promise me that this won't end. Don't let it end. Don't let it end. Don't ever let it end." Troy smiled at Gabriella as their eyes locked as the song ended. He squeezed her and kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear "It'll never end." Gabriella smiled happily at him, "I hope not."

"Well, I think I found a couple that should quit pretending, right there," David Kroeger said as he stopped right in front of Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella blushed and Troy scratched his neck. "Am I right?" he asked putting the mic down for them to answer. "Well, uh…" Troy chuckled nervously, "maybe, we should." "I think, you should," David Kroeger said, "it is clear to all of us that you should be more than just friends, but well, of course that's not my decision, but think about it," he blinked at them as he stood up and continued on to the next song, leaving Gabriella and Troy to themselves looking at each other. Gabriella was the first to break the eye contact as another one of her favorite songs blasted out. Troy smiled as he felt her dance; he danced along with her as they sang together.

After the concert ended they left the stadium together. Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist, "what do you say to cut through the park?" he asked her knowing that she hated the dark. Gabriella looked at him, "okay, but only because you are with me," she said. "You can hold my hand," Troy offered as he put out the hand that he had not wrapped around her. Gabriella took it as they walked through the dark park.

"So," Troy said breaking the silence in the park. Gabriella looked up at him, "yeah?" Troy stopped and wrapped his arms around her, "about what that guy at the stage said…" Gabriella nodded for him to continue. "What do you say that we quit pretending that we are not in love?" Troy asked. "I would say that we should," Gabriella admitted. "So you want to be my girlfriend?" Troy asked smiling at her. "Yes," she smiled happily before leaning in to kiss Troy. Their lips met in a sweet, soft kiss. "Finally," Troy sighed happily as they pulled apart. "Promise me, that we will never let this end," Gabriella said as she leaned her head against his chest. "It will never end," Troy promised her and kissed the top of her head. "Should we get home?" he asked as he took her hand and kissed her once again. "Yeah, do you want to stay the night?" Gabriella asked hoping that they could spent their first night as a couple together. "Of course, I will," he said as they started walking again.

The next day Troy stayed again and Sunday evening they sat at Gabriella's balcony talking and laughing about those crazy nights they had spent before. It was true that they would never know where life would go, but as long as they were together, they could handle everything and they were the only ones, who would ever know, where life would take them. Troy pulled Gabriella close under the blanket at the bench at the balcony. It felt just right. Gabriella looked up at him smiling her happy, sweet smile. It was like she knew exactly what he was about to say in just that moment. They smiled happily at each other and before Troy could say anything, Gabriella spoke "I love you, and I don't ever want this to end. I was so tired of pretending to not be in love with you, and I was so terrified of it ending."

Troy smiled and kissed her, "you know I feel the same way. We told each other drunk at our birthdays." They laughed at their silliness and why they just had not done anything about it before now. Troy sighed and caressed her cheek looking her right into the eyes, "don't ever let this end," he whispered and kissed her softly.


End file.
